Congratulations
by Hazenator
Summary: Ten years after graduation, Daniel muses over his best friend and unrequited lover marrying. Based loosely on the song "Congratulations" by Blue October.


Sometimes, time has a tendency to make its own marginal errors beyond your control. Things that could have happened - should have happened - tend to happen too early or too late; if they happen at all, that is. When said errors are made, it leaves the heart in catatonia where it's fully aware of its surroundings, but with no power to change them. You know what has happened, and you know that there's not a thing you can do to correct your mistakes. The hard part is taking a step back, breathing slowly and deeply, and walking away. While a piece of you knows that dwelling will do nothing to reverse time's actions, your foolish heart still can't look away from the mess created. All you can do is stare and ask yourself "What have I done?"

_You're Invited_

The words are still ever present in my head.

I hear weddings are a joyous occasion, a celebration of the joining of the two happiest people imaginable as they solidify their eternal lives together. A beautiful bride. A fortunate groom…

…but what if the man at the end of the aisle is the wrong one to be?

The invitation was the exact opposite of a surprise. Ten years after graduating, and Nick and I are still very close friends. Hell, despite break-ups and college and the like, the entire group has somehow managed to keep in touch.

Ken inherited his father's money, invested accordingly, and now lives humbly with a million-dollar savings – as he said he would. Kim moved on to go to college, earning a degree in criminal justice and becoming one of the best parole officers available to Detroit's local penitentiary. She and I keep in touch even though we broke up shortly before graduation. Thanks to the guidance of Sam, I managed to get on track my last two years of high school and graduate, then attend college to pursue a degree in writing. Unfortunately, I had lost the desire to complete it. Luckily, however, Nick brought up the idea of starting a recording company; and, thanks to a massive donation from Ken, we managed to make it happen. We're one of the most popular nowadays, with Nick assisting in sound production and me doing the marketing aspect. Within the next two years, I should have my degree completed.

Lindsey came back from the Grateful Dead tour, I suppose, with a change of heart. According to her, Kim told her about Nick having massive feelings towards her and she began to see how hard that was to come by. When she returned, she found Nick in his basement, drunk, with scattered papers containing poems dedicated to her in all sorts of ways. I have to hand it to him, he was sensitive but it worked out to his advantage. Maybe had I shown my feelings a little more, things wouldn't have ended the way they had. Nevertheless, she took him back and they've been happy together ever since.

Watching Lindsey walk down the aisle was by far the most surreal yet heartbreaking moment I've experienced to this day. Knowing the only girl I have ever truly loved was finally the happiest of all should have made me also happy, but all I could focus on was the idea that maybe I would never know how she truly felt toward me. However, my pain was cast aside as I couldn't help but be in awe of such beauty set before me – before her husband. Her smile made her entire face glow like I had never seen, her dress hugging those subtle curves just right enough to stay modest, as she always has been, yet ravishing nonetheless. Most importantly – as I stood at the end of the aisle beside her husband, my best friend – I could not help but smile at the look of adoration and satisfaction she held in her eyes; as if all of her cares and worries had completely resolved from this single moment. Before stepping in front of Nick, she looked at me with this same look and I knew that I could never make her that happy, but at least someone could.

The reception that night was unmatchable by any circumstances: outside, at dusk, with lamps and candles galore to leave a romantic glow amidst the entire area. I avoided the dance floor at all costs (with the exception of the first dance in courtesy of my best friend), instead staying near the bar with Ken. Ken simply hated lively interaction; I just couldn't bring myself to mock happiness and bring home a woman I cared not for – not tonight anyway.

After a few drinks, my eyes couldn't help but search for Lindsey. All around the room, people were having the time of their lives. Nick was dancing with Lindsey's parents, Sam was talking to a few girls off to the side, Bill was dancing with his girlfriend, Kim was talking with a few of Lindsey's friends from work…but Lindsey was sitting at a table, alone. I figured then was the time to talk to her – in case I never saw the chance to again. I walked over, fumbling slightly from intoxication, and approached her.

"Is this seat taken?"

She smiled. "Not yet. What's up, Daniel?"

I sat next to her, champagne in hand. "This is quite the reception if I've seen one. The ceremony was beautiful."

"Thanks," she said. "Most of the planning I had to do, but I was lucky enough to have everyone here to put everything together. Though the cake is all Millie, I've gotta hand it to her."

I laughed. "It's good to know you both still talk after everything. I felt pretty bad after a while when I realized you and her used to be so close before I got you involved with us." It's true. While Millie was welcome to hang out with us after The Who, she still was pretty reserved and chose not to be around us too much.

"Yeah, I guess we all just grew up and it mostly just brought us closer together. I mean, I had never thought that Nick would really be the one or that you and Ken and Kim would come to my wedding without crashing it, but look!"

We both laughed before growing silent. I needed to just go for it. "…so…Lindsey?"

"Yeah, Daniel?"

"…this is gonna come off as really strange, but I've gotta know. Do you ever think of what we could have been had I not been with Kim?"

Her smile fell a little. "Honestly? Yeah, I used to. You remember that party we had at my house when we first started hanging out?"

"The one where Kim and I hooked up in your room?"

"Yeah, that's it. Well, the truth is that the whole reason I had the party was to impress you. I guess I figured that if I was edgier and partied more like Kim that maybe you'd like me." She laughed. "But, instead, I ended up having Neal call the cops to break up the party because I got so upset," she said. "After that, I guess I just kind of figured you were off limits and kept my distance."

I was shocked. I hadn't known then that I had hurt her that badly, that that night alone had essentially ruined my chance with her. "So Nick was just kind of second best to you?"

Lindsey shook her head. "Absolutely not. He's everything I've ever wanted or needed. I didn't know it then, but you and I just were not right for each other. You were manipulative and apathetic towards everything and I've always been too reserved and sensitive to handle that. Nick was pretty obsessive at first, but once we got back together he understood my need to take things slow and keep my distance."

I nodded. "I suppose that makes sense."

"If anything, I should be thanking you," she said. "I could have really hurt myself then with you, but I was lucky enough to have been shown a better person who ended up being better for me than I had known."

I sighed. "Lindsey, you know I've changed. I've grown up since then. I started hanging out with Sam and his friends, got my grades up, quit partying all the time—"

"—that's not the point, Daniel," she cut me off. "I know you're a wonderful person. You're passionate about the things you truly care about, you're headstrong, you're perseverant; but you're also one of my best friends."

Oh. I was silent. It was extremely difficult to truly get into my head how much I needed her as she was. It was then that I realized I'd rather have Lindsey Andopolis as a wonderful friend, the one who got away, than not at all. "…you're right, Linds. I guess I've just been so stuck on my past mistakes that I miss what's right in front of me. You and Nick are my best friends and I wouldn't trade you two for anything, but you two together are what makes it so," I said, unsure of whether I was telling her or myself. "You're a wonderful woman, Lindsey. I'm so glad someone's finally made you see that."

She smiled. It was the only thing I had to hold onto. "Thank you, Daniel."

Suddenly, the DJ turned on "Come Sail Away" by Styx.

"Oh my God! You know, the last time I heard this at a formal event was sophomore homecoming."

I smiled. "You wanna dance?" I asked, offering my hand. She took it and we went out onto the floor.

The rest of that night was relatively uneventful. We danced to a few songs before the couple left to embark on their honeymoon – Lake Michigan, if I remember correctly. I joined Ken to go barhopping since the night was still young and drank the night away – this time in a celebratory manner.

A few weeks ago, Nick announced to me that Lindsey is pregnant with their first child. They've asked for me to be its Godfather. How can I resist? I, myself, am still single, but content. I'm finally out seeing women in pursuit of something more than just sex. One thing's for certain, though: Lindsey Andopolis will be a tough act to follow.


End file.
